Red Roses
by Synthesis Landale
Summary: Slash. Kirk teaches Spock the meaning of red roses...


Title: Red Roses  
  
Author: Synthesis Landale  
  
Feedback to: synth3sis@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Website: http://cyborgcentral.dynip.com/~landale  
  
Beta: Farfalla (Thank you for all your help and support, Farf!)  
  
Series: Star Trek TOS  
  
Pairing: K/S  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Paramount does. All I have are a few books and DVDs. No money is being made from this little fic, unless you count the amount of tissues sold because of it. :p  
  
Summary: Kirk teaches Spock the meaning of red roses.  
  
Red Roses  
  
"Red... roses?" Spock inquired, his face caught in that innocent look of curiosity that Kirk loved so dearly.  
  
"It is an old Terran custom," Kirk explained patiently. "Red roses are given from one lover to another, as a symbol of love." Many people might have been offended at Spock's lack of understanding of this romantic gesture, but Kirk loved it, loved the way Spock was always so inquisitive when it came to human ways and Terran traditions. It reminded him of a child's curiosity, and Spock showed Kirk a perception of the world through his eyes, gave him a brand new perspective on life. It made him feel young, even though he knew he was getting old.   
  
"One rose? Was it the last one, Jim? I know a place that always has..." Spock began, but was cut off by Kirk's laughter. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was he had said that was so amusing to this illogical human, but he could not deny he liked the sound of Kirk's laughter. It had a soothing effect on him, to know his t'hy'la was content with their life together.  
  
"A single red rose is the ultimate expression of love. The store didn't run out, Spock, that's just the way this particular custom works." He put on his best romantic smile, and held the fresh flower out to Spock, who took it and inspected it, inhaling its sweet scent.  
  
"Fascinating," he said, "I believe I like this Terran custom."  
  
Kirk smiled, knowing that his t'hy'la was pleased. He too, gleaned happiness from that.  
  
Spock put the flower in water, and sat it upon the window-ledge, tenderly touching the velvet petals of the delicate flower, inspecting it more closely. Kirk moved close to him, putting his hands on the Vulcan's shoulders. How long had they been bondmates now? Two years, perhaps, and yet that time had flown by. Kirk could remember the day of their confession as though it were just yesterday; when duty was over and Starfleet was for younger men, they had finally given into the feelings they had always had, but never been able to express. The safety of the Enterprise and her crew always came first, and duty had come between them, needing them to make decisions that did not always include the other's well being. Now, they held onto their memories of their adventures while moving on into the future together.  
  
The sun was setting over San Francisco, and they watched it together through the window, Kirk holding onto Spock as they kissed, bathed in the golden glow of the setting sun. They were at peace now, together in the fading warmth of the day, sharing tender feelings long cherished. They smiled, wanting their life together to last forever.  
  
But by the time the rose would wilt and fade away upon the window ledge, Kirk would be dead.   
  
~  
  
//T'hy'la!// came Kirk's thoughts, urgent and endangered.  
  
\\Jim?\\ Spock felt Kirk's fear, and knew he was in danger. But how could that be - it was supposed to be a routine launch ceremony!  
  
//Remember when you told me... that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?//  
  
Spock remembered the last time he had spoken those words... He had been dying... trapped behind a wall of glass, separated from Kirk... No, it couldn't be...  
  
\\Jim, what has happened?\\ Spock was afraid now, more afraid than he'd ever felt, even at his own death. His human half screamed at him, told him he was losing Kirk.  
  
//You were right, Spock, when you said those words... It seems duty tears us apart once again... Now, I just want to tell you...//  
  
//...that I love you, with all my soul.//  
  
Spock collapsed to the floor, never before filled with such emotion, such sadness, disbelief, shock. The bond between them dissipated as Kirk was taken from him, into another plane of existence, a place no mortal being could reach.  
  
The beaker holding the rose fell from the ledge and shattered, the water spilling on the tiled floor.   
  
~  
  
It had been so many years since Spock had seen Kirk, and yet he could not stop loving him. He used his Vulcan disciplines to survive Kirk's first death, spending days in meditation, searching for peace. He came out a changed being, living life for everyone else, since his own meaning was lost. He took the Ambassador post after his father, and set off to make peace in the universe.  
  
Then Kirk had died again, and Spock felt the pain ten times stronger than before. He had accepted his human side completely, chosen it over the Vulcan Way, and it seemed to make it all the harder to bear. To lose somebody once was terrible, but to lose him again was unbearable. Yet still he held fast, visiting the grave upon Veridian III, facing the truth that lay before him.   
  
He laid a single red rose on the crude pile of rocks that covered Kirk's grave, and remembered the day Kirk had taught him the meaning of red roses. Since then, Spock had read much Terran literature, and it seemed as if all the famous tragedies involved roses of the red variety.  
  
Theirs too, he thought, as the desert dust swirled over the bright red petals of the gentle flower. Yet all the saddest tales of love seemed to stand the test of time, and standing upon that barren rock, looking down upon his lover's grave, he felt as though their love had been granted immortality. 


End file.
